Big Hero 6: Battle Scars
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Hiro, his friends, and Abigail visit Callaghan in prison and Hiro looks back on his memories of his brother, Tadashi.


**After watching** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **and reading ideas from commenters on Disney Wiki, I thought I'd write a story about Hiro and his friends visiting Callaghan in prison.**

A month after Hiro's battle against Robert Callaghan, Hiro, Baymax, and their friends danced to blaring dance music in Fred's fortress. That was until Hiro announced, "Guys. Part of me wants to visit Callaghan in jail."

Fred stopped the music and he and the others did not say a thing.

"Are you in?" Hiro asked.

"I'm in!" Fred replied.

"Me, too, Hiro!" Honey Lemon beamed with one hand in the air.

"It's on!" Wasabi chimed in.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt," Gogo Tomago volunteered.

"I'll go," Baymax put in.

"But first, we'll visit his daughter in the hospital to see if she is okay," Hiro returned, "Because he'd be more than happy to see her again."

"That would be wise," Baymax agreed and off to the hospital they went.

…

In the hospital, Abigail Callaghan was gradually recovering from her ordeal in the portal. She was lucky to be out of there at all after all the turmoil she'd been through.

"Hi, Abigail," Hiro said.

"What's up? How ya feeling?" Fred asked.

"I'm getting better," Abigail said.

"Better as in seeing your father again?" Wasabi inquired.

Abigail nodded. "My doctors said I'm fit to go."

"Thank you for your time, Abigail," one female doctor told her, "Good luck visiting your father."

"Thanks," Abigail said, stepping out of bed.

"You're welcome, hon," said the doctor.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax introduced to the doctor.

"Nice to meet you, Baymax," the doctor said, shaking his hand.

Suddenly, Mr. Krei stepped into the room. "Hello, Abigail," said he, "I came here to say I'm sorry about the unexpected event with the portal machine."

"It wasn't your fault," Abigail convinced.

"It is, if I had known it was going to happen, I would have someone take you out and shut down my invention."

"So, are we ready?" Abigail asked Hiro and the crew.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hiro replied.

"I'm ready, Freddy!" Fred beamed, "It's Fred time!"

Wasabi gave him a look as Fred made a guilty face.

"Okay, here we go," Hiro contributed and they pursued their journey on foot, down the streets.

…

At the prison, Callaghan sat behind bars in shame until Hiro, and his gang showed themselves in the prison, while Mr. Krei stood beside a wall so Callaghan wouldn't see him.

"Hiro, I haven't expected you in," he said, "But thankfully you brought my daughter here alive and well."

"I'm a Callaghan, remember?" Abigail reminded, smiling.

Callaghan stood speechless before his daughter.

"All this time, you were out for revenge until you found out that Abigail is alive," Hiro told him.

"Yes, I didn't mean to take it out on your brother, Tadashi nor Mr. Krei," Callaghan apologized, "That was my fault."

Hiro had flashbacks about Tadashi's death: The fire that consumed his only brother!

"Not the machine it wasn't!" Mr. Krei interjected, as he approached from his hiding place.

"Mr. Krei, I wasn't expecting you, either," Professor Callaghan stated, "But here you are now. I'm beginning to appreciate you again, after all. I misjudged you."

"You're forgiven," Mr. Krei confirmed.

"If only I can prove myself good," Callaghan said.

"But you already have," Mr. Krei encouraged.

"He's right, Dad," Abigail assured.

A guard motioned himself towards the cell where Callaghan had been locked up in.

"Since you have proven yourself good, you are free to go," he told the prisoner and the professor was reunited with his daughter at last.

"Thanks, Hiro, for your kindness," Callaghan said, "You helped so much."

"Tadashi would've been proud of me and you, too," Hiro agreed and so, Robert and Abigail walked home.

"Let's go home, but this time, my house before Baymax here deactivates," Hiro declared.

…

"Hey, Hiro!" Hiro's Aunt Cass called.

"Hi Aunt Cass," Hiro responded.

"Hi!" Hiro's friends shouted.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they answered and they ate.

"Mmm, and a perfect time to celebrate," Gogo Tomago mused.

"This is great!" Fred said, his mouth stuffed full.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Wasabi warned.

"After all we've been through, this is just right," Honey Lemon stated calmly.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Wasabi said with his mouth closed and swallowed. "All that walking really gave us an appetite."

After dinner, the companions walked upstairs to Hiro's room to take Baymax to where he needed to be charged.

"I can't deactivate until you say, 'you are satisfied with your care'," Baymax reminded.

"Yes, I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said.

"Make that all of us," Wasabi declared and they all gave each other a group hug.

The End


End file.
